The present invention relates to self-contained cleaning system and more particularly to a self-contained cleaning system especially suited to motor vehicles that enables hand free operation.
The self-contained cleaning system of the present invention addresses the needs of a user who desires a cleaning system with its own supply of cleaning fluid when running water may not be available and that can deliver the water or cleaning fluid in a forceful spray without the need for an external power supply, which might also not be at hand.
The self-contained cleaning system of the present invention meets these needs by providing a system with its own storage tank for cleaning fluids and a battery operated motor and pump which can deliver a forceful spray through a pistol shaped sprayer head.
Moreover, the sprayer head can be locked to emit a spray of cleaning fluid without the need of further hand pressure and an internal magnet enables the sprayer head to be secured to a steel surface, such as a car body , so that hands free operation is possible.
An external power cord is also provided so that an auxiliary power source can also be used. These advantages and full details of the invention are discussed below.